1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging cradle for a digital communication device including a cellular phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), an HHP (Hand Held Phone), a camera phone, a game phone, etc., and more particularly to a charging cradle for seating a portable device both horizontally and vertically.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication device” refers to an electronic device that a user can carry to perform wireless communication. To facilitate portability, designs of such portable communication devices tend not only to be compact, slim, and light, but are also moving toward providing multimedia availability, having a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable communication devices are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and be capable of multi-purpose utilization, as well as being more compact, light, and capable of being modified to be suitable for various multimedia or Internet environments.
Portable communication devices may be classified into various categories according to their appearance, such as a bar-type portable communication device, a flip-type portable communication device, and a folder-type portable communication device. Portable communication devices may also be classified into necklace type and bracelet type portable communication devices according to the position or the way in which users put on the portable communication devices. In addition, portable communication devices may be classified into a rotation-type portable communication device and a slide-type communication device according to the manner of opening and closing the portable communication device. These variously classified portable communication devices can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Meanwhile, conventional portable communication devices now are able to transmit data at high speed in addition to performing the basic voice communication function. In other words, according to the increase in consumer demand, portable communication devices now provide a service using a wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at high speed.
Recent portable communication devices also tend to be equipped with a camera lens to obtain video signals for transmission. In other words, current portable communication devices have an external or embedded camera lens module which enables users to perform video communication with desired partners or to photograph desired subjects.
All the conventional portable communication devices include a power supply device called a battery pack to supply electric power, and after the power of the battery pack is consumed, the battery pack is recharged by seating it in a charging cradle.
However, the charging cradle for recharging the battery pack of the conventional portable communication device has a structure in which the body of the device is seated in a slot of the charging cradle only horizontally, and a display unit of the device is disposed along the horizontal direction of the body. Therefore, there is a problem in that a screen displayed on the display unit of the body seated in the charging cradle is small. Further, in the case where a separate vertical cradle is provided, it is not preferable from the standpoint of economy.
Further, it is well known that a user has an instinct by which the user wants to watch the displayed screen with a wider width.